darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Havel the Rock (Dark Souls III)
Havel the Rock is an enemy character in Dark Souls III. Description Havel returns once more, this time as an enemy summoned by wizards in Archdragon Peak, and also in a proper encounter at the top of one of the buildings of this sacred place. The fight, however, will not be as difficult as it was in Lordran, since the player will most likely be at a high level and wielding advanced weaponry at that point in the game. In addition, the combat area will be much more spacious, allowing for better evading maneuvers. New to his repertoire of attacks is the ability to cast Stone Flesh on himself and cover his body with a rock layer, which will render him extremely resilient to attacks, but also reduce his mobility. Locations Havel has a small chance of being summoned by the two Man Serpent Summoners that inhabit Archdragon Peak, one of which is found in the Dragon-Kin Mausoleum, and the other just before reaching the Great Belfry. Havel's fixed location lies at the top of the building on the right after coming from the Great Belfry, standing in front of a dead wyvern and guarding a Titanite Slab; it does not matter if he was previously defeated as a summon in any of the other two areas. As with other enemies of this kind, he will not respawn once he has been defeated in this location. Strategy Havel will drop both the Dragon Tooth and his greatshield the first time he is defeated. If the player is not in a hurry to acquire these items, then in the case he is summoned by any of the Man Serpent Summoners it is recommended to avoid fighting him, as the combat area will be not as spacious and the summoner may meddle in the fight. When encountered at his fixed location at the top of the building, he will be facing in the opposite direction from the player, which will give the opportunity to start the battle by backstabbing him (casting Spook or equipping the Slumbering Dragoncrest Ring will ensure he does not turn hostile prematurely). His attacks are slow but very powerful and can take out very large amounts of stamina, so they should not be blocked. He can smash his weapon up to three times in a row or slowly build up for a very powerful swing. Once his life bar has been depleted to about a half, he will retreat and attempt to cast Stone Flesh, which will wrap his body in a layer of rock and make him extremely resilient to damage, although his mobility will also be severely compromised. He should not be attacked at this moment, as all damage dealt will be minimal and the player risks getting hit for full damage. Instead, move around him for a while until the spell wears off (about 30 seconds). While casting Stone Flesh, Havel will leave himself open for a backstab, allowing the player to inflict heavy damage and cancel the casting at the same time. After recovering, he will attempt to cast the spell once more and the player can backstab him each time until he is defeated. After a successful cast of Stone Flesh, Havel will switch to two-handed and become impossible to parry. One strategy is to use a parry shield and never leave close quarters range from him. After a successful parry and critical attack, do not back up. Havel will stand and attempt another one-handed swing which can be parried again. He will not attempt to cast Stone Flesh or switch to two-handed if the player is always immediately next to him, allowing them to parry every blow and kill him easily. Or, as is the case for most (if not all) non-huge enemies in the game, just use the club, and easily stunlock him to death, trivializing the fight. Hawkwood can be summoned to aid in this fight, making it somewhat easier. Note that he is only summonable before obtaining the Twinkling Dragon Torso Stone or ringing the bell. Drops Dragon Tooth | Dragon Tooth (DSIII).png 100px | Guaranteed | res1 = first time only |Havel's Greatshield (Dark Souls III) Havel's Greatshield | Havel's Greatshield (DSIII).png 100px | Guaranteed | res2 = first time only }} Notes *Affected by Alluring Skulls. *Can be summoned infinitely by the Man Serpent Summoners. **Once the true Havel at the top of the building has been defeated, the summoners won't be able to summon him anymore. *Once the true Havel has been defeated, the Havel's Set will appear at the top of the fortress in the Farron Keep, near to the Stray Demon. Trivia *Havel's Set will appear near to the Stray Demon once the true Havel is defeated. In addition, one of the possible transpositions of the Soul of a Stray Demon is Havel's Ring. This may hint toward a connection between him and the demon. *The descriptions of both the Dragon Tooth and Havel's Greatshield may hint he is the same Havel the Rock from Dark Souls, yet the description of Havel's Set could hint he is one of his warriors. Gallery Havel the Rock (DSIII) - 01.png Category:Dark Souls III: Characters